I Love You Naruto
by InsanePhoenix
Summary: Both children were alone. One had lost his parents shortly after he was born - alone from the beginning. The other lost his entire clan in a single night. Their loneliness tortures them, but will they be able to comfort each other?


Tears streamed from the eyes of a young boy, whose hair was yellow as a ray of sunshine. He wore a yellow shirt with an orange spiral on it, and a pair of khaki shorts. Three black marks almost like whiskers were upon his cheeks, and his cerulean eyes were clouded because of his grief. He cried not from loss, but from loneliness. He didn't know why the people of the village hated him, nor did he understand why the children cruelly copied their parents. Even though he was eight years old, he'd never quite gotten used to the way the people treated him. Surrounded by people, he was still alone, because no one seemed to care about him. No one wanted Naruto Uzumaki around - or at least, he thought that.

His tears were shed whilst sitting by a lake on the outskirts of the village he lived in. Konoha was known as the "Leaf" because of the forests surrounding it. Trees outlined the lake, and a complex of houses lie not far away. It had been known as the Uchiha Complex. It **had been**, because the clan had recently been destroyed, save for one boy, by the name of Sasuke Uchiha. It comforted the blonde to know that he wasn't the only person who was alone, but bothered him at the thought of what the other boy had lost. But his thoughts weren't straight. In fact, at the moment, Naruto was thinking quite crookedly about the reason he was alive. No one liked him. What was so important about a stupid little boy that no one wanted?

The sound of footsteps approaching caught his attention, causing him to look up. Little did he know, he'd be met by the eyes of a bitter boy who'd come to know what it was to have everything important taken away from him. Naruto had never had anything to begin with, whilst Sasuke had once had a family but he'd lost it.

"What are you.. doing here?" The voice of the boy who'd lost everything came to the blonde's ears softly. Sasuke's voice sounded broken, and indeed he was broken on the inside. His older brother - the brother he'd loved so much - had not only destroyed his family, but left him alone to rot.

"Y-you're Sasuke" The blonde mumbled, wiping his face. He hated letting people see him cry.

"Yeah. and.. you're.. Naruto..." The boy mumbled, walking over next to the other boy who was sitting by the lake. He sat down cross-legged. "Why were you crying? Shouldn't you be in the village?"

"No one wants me there.. And it makes me feel so alone.." Naruto whispered, biting his lip in a failed attempt to keep more tears from flowing , yet they flowed anyway. Sasuke took notice and scooted closer to the other boy, glancing away sadly.

"I know how you feel.. being.. alone.." The raven mumbled softly, crushing his eyes closed tightly. "..My entire family is dead." With those words, he began sobbing loudly. The reality just kept crushing down on him that they were gone. All of them were gone.

The blonde looked down. He'd always known that someone had it harder than him somewhere. But to have someone so close to home who was suffering more. He leaned over and pulled the raven to him, petting his hair and crying with him. He knew what it was like, desiring to be loved, but no one is there to do it. "I wish people would actually care if they did, maybe they'd know how we feel a bit more"

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto, continuing to cry. He agreed with the blonde, people didn't seem to care. But he felt a connection to this other boy, because they were both alone.

Together, they spent maybe an hour crying. It was comforting to have someone to hold, as they felt their pain. Maybe now, they wouldn't be so alone. After some time passed with them talking quietly, exhaustion overtook the blonde and he fell asleep.

"I love you Naruto" Sasuke whispered into his ear, drifting to sleep next to him, the sound of the lake beside them playing a sweet lullaby for the two of them.


End file.
